Pukul dua belas pagi
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Di tengah malam itu, Elsword terbangun dari tidurnya dan bertemu dengan Aisha yang katanya juga mengalami hal yang sama/one-shot!/Elsword Fict/ElsAi(LK x VP)/genre dan warning di dalam/penyuntingan fiksi atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy the fict
**A/N :** Selamat tengah malam, muehehehe

Halo semua, kenalkan, saya author yang baru saja berhasil mempublish satu cerita ke fandom Elsword setelah menjadi silent reader selama hampir 4 tahun. Intinya, saya masih awam di fandom ini, semoga bisa dapat bimbingan dari para senior yang sudah berada di fandom Elsword sejak dulu(?)

Fiksi pertama yang saya suguhi di fandom ini dimulai dari OTP tercintah, ElsAi! /tebarconfetti

Silahkan menikmati~

* * *

 **.**

 **Pukul dua belas pagi**

 **.**

 **Elsword fict**

 **Pair : ElswordAisha (LK x VP)**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Disclaimer : ELSWORD © KOG**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, and something**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedari tadi, Elsword hanya membalik-balikkan tubuh, ke kanan dan kiri, meringkuk lalu tengkurap. Percuma. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke alam tidurnya, padahal jelas matanya memerah, butuh istirahat. Salahkan suara—entah alat dapur apa, jatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras sehingga membangunkan dia, hampir terjatuh dari kasurnya. Terlebih, dapur tepat di bawah kamarnya. Elsword memejam mata, lalu memijat pelipisnya, dibukanya kembali matanya. Pandangnya mengarah pada jam weker di meja, pukul sebelas malam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Pemuda itu mendengus, menyingkirkan selimut dari atas tubuh, dan bangkit berdiri. Tenggorokannya mendadak serak, segelas air bisa meredakan sakitnya. Buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke dapur.

Sesampainya, Elsword menghela nafas berat. Panci kesukaan Rena sudah tergeletak di bawah—yang awalnya memang digantungkan di sebelah lemari es. Lekas dia ambil panci itu, memeriksanya apakah penyok atau tidak. Mimik khawatirnya lenyap kala Elsword tak menemukan penyok di panci itu. Masalahnya, itu panci tercinta Rena. Jikalau panci tersebut rusak, Elsword tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perkumpulan ini tidak makan tujuh hari tujuh malam karena murungnya Rena. Elsword mengembalikkan panci milik Rena ke tempat semula. Belum melupakan tujuan utamanya, Elsword mengambil gelas dari rak dan menuangkan air dari teko ke gelas tadi. Segera ia teguk habis isinya, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dapur.

"Elsword?"

Elsword membalikkan tubuh, mendapati gadis surai ungu yang digerai rambutnya, lebih tua dan pendek darinya, berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, masih mengenakan piyama. Kapan dia ada di sana? Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk minum, Elsword jadi tidak menyadari ada orang yang turun dari tangga (seluruh kamar tidur berada di lantai atas)

"Aisha? Belum tidur?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh tadi-ugh..,"

Elsword tertawa kecil, "Sama,"

"Jadi, suara gaduh apa tadi? Seperti dari dapur,"

"Oh? Panci kesayangan Rena jatuh, mungkin karena tikus,"

"Rusak?"

Elsword mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali,"

Aisha menghela nafas, lega. "Bisa-bisa yang kumakan hanya _jerky_ saja kalau panci itu rusak,"

Elsword melipat kedua tangan, "Oh.. kita 'kan punya Ciel, dia bisa masak,"

"Tetap saja, Rena- _nee_ akan murung di sudut kamarnya. Mengerikan tahu,"

"Hehehe.. iya sih,"

Aisha berjalan ke arah rak, mengambil cangkir, "Sangat menakjubkan sekali mereka tidak terbangun,"

"Maklum saja, menyelesaikan _dungeon_ di Sander berturut-turut dalam tiga hari memang menguras banyak sekali tenaga. Buktinya, tubuhku masih pegal tak karuan,"

Aisha menggumam, "Lalu, tumben sekali dirimu bisa bangun,"

Elsword terkekeh, "Entah, aku saja bingung."

Kemudian, atmosfir canggung melanda di sana. Elsword menyandarkan diri pada pinggir meja. Sementara, Aisha melenggang ke lemari es, mengambil dan menuangkan susu pada cangkir miliknya. Lagi, mata bak permata ruby itu mengamati gerak-gerik si pemilik iris amethys. Sudah berapa kali Elsword memperhatikan Aisha dari jauh atau dekat? Entah, tidak terhitung lagi. Si ksatria merah pun juga tak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana ia mulai sering menaruh atensi pada Aisha. Ditambah, degup jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat kala si gadis ungu itu tersenyum atau dekat dengannya, termasuk di situasi saat ini. Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu asyik terbang dalam perutnya, Elsword masih belum bisa mengartikan perasaan apa ini, membuncahkan dada. Contohnya, ketika Aisha hanya terkena sayatan kecil oleh beberapa monster, rasa khawatir yang tinggi datang tiba-tiba pada Elsword. Padahal ia tahu, Aisha tidak selemah itu. Tapi, Elsword tidak mengerti, mengapa ia harus mengkhawatirkan si gadis ungu itu?

Elsword berdecak tak sadar. Aisha menolehkan pandang setelah meneguk susunya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, "Kenapa?"

Si pemuda tersadar, sontak menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya melamun tadi,"

"Melamun di tengah malam begini? Hati-hati lho,"

Elsword terkikik geli, "Mahluk halus tidak akan berani padaku, tenang saja,"

"Perhatikan ucapanmu, bodoh. Sudah ah, aku mau kembali ke kamar," Aisha mencuci tangannya, "kau bagaimana? Masih mau di sini?"

"Aku ikut."

Aisha keluar dari dapur, menunggu Elsword yang mematikan lampu dapur dahulu. Selang empat detik, pemuda itu keluar, membawa setoples biskuit _phoru_. Aisha memandang datar, "Ini tengah malam dan kau mau makan camilan? Dasar tukang makan!"

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sedikit lapar sih-hanya sedikit, tidak akan kuhabiskan setoples ini,"

Aisha menghela nafas, "Terserah sih—eh," Saat ingin melangkahkan kaki, gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan, kepalanya pening mendadak. Elsword refklek sigap menahanya dengan satu tangan, membawa Aisha ke dalam dekapannya. Aisha masih terkejut, langsung mendongakkan kepala, "Te-terima kasih—"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara lembut, namun banyak kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Aisha dapat merasakannya setelah Elsword bertanya, bahwa pemuda yang mendekapnya ini menaruh cemas pada dirinya. Wajahnya menegang dan matanya sendu, Aisha merengkuh wajah itu dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak apa, jangan khawatir. Hanya pusing sedikit, tidak lebih,"

Elsword membulatkan mata ketika tangan kecil itu menyentuh mukanya, ada rona-rona merah terselip di wajah yang tengah terkejut tersebut. Tangan masih melingkari pinggangnya, Elsword makin mengeratkan dekapannya

"Bikin cemas saja," desis Elsword. Setelahnya, Elsword melepas dekapannya. Membiarkan Aisha yang mematung dan semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajah cantiknya, ia buru-buru tersadar.

"Ma-maaf.., "

"Pfftt.. wajar, aku tahu kau masih lelah. Ayo kubantu kembali ke kamar," ajak Elsword seraya merangkul Aisha menaikki tangga, secara perlahan tentunya. Elsword merasakan, bahu Aisha bergetar. Dia terlihat kelelahan, perihal Aisha-lah yang menyokong pertempuran kemarin dengan berbagai macam sihir dan sangat menghabiskan banyak mana, dibantu Lu, Eve, dan kawan-kawan. Tapi, yang paling berjuang di medan tempur adalah Aisha. Mengingatnya, membuat Elsword tersenyum. Gadis itu sudah sangat kuat.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Mesum!" ucap Aisha memandangnya agak kesal.

"Jahat sekali mengataiku mesum! Senyum itu bagian dari hidup tahu!" balas Elsword.

"Senyumanmu menakutkan! Beda!"

"Iya deh, terserahmu saja," Elsword mengalah, Aisha tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di depan kamar Aisha. Elsword melepas rangkulan, menyuruh gadis itu cepat tidur dan bermimpi indah. Aisha mengangguk, mengucapkan hal yang sama. Gadis itu memutar knop pintu kamar, memapakkan kaki ke dalam, lalu berhenti di ambang pintu, melihat jam yang menempel pada tembok, tepat pukul dua belas pagi. Aisha memutarkan badan, menghadap Elsword yang belum beranjak dari sana.

"Hei,"

"Hmm?"

"Selamat pagi,"

Elsword tertegun, lalu terkekeh, "Aneh sih, tapi, ya.. selamat pagi juga."

Kemudian keduanya memasuki kamar masing-masing. Melabeli peristiwa malam menjelang pagi ini sebagai salah satu memori tak terlupakan untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **A/N :** Lagi-lagi bikin ceritanya pendek /mojok/ selalu, fiksi ini awalnya hanya iseng, pelepas WB yang sudah melekat tiga minggu lebih. Reyfon sangat menantikan kesan dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian

Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi Reyfon selanjutnya! /wink


End file.
